


Dance Night

by vase



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: As the night of the dance winds down and Yang returns to her teams room to rest, she finds herself alone with Blake, who has a gift for her, and what comes next will leave them both breathless.





	Dance Night

The Beacon Dance had ended and been a rousing success. Yang had even been given the night off tidying up by Glynda for her work!

Which did leave her with very little to do. She'd gotten a message from Ruby saying she'd be out late because of some security issue she saw, but had been assured by Glynda she had nothing to worry about. Weiss was... Yang didn't actually know.

'I hope she isn't rushing into anything with that blue guy,' she thought, rising from her desk to go seek out her erstwhile team mate. Only to freeze as the door opened with a creak. 'I need to get more oil for those hinges,' she reminded herself, before stilling.

Blake strode into the room, her usual swaying gait accentuated by the flowing purple dress and a playful smile Yang had never quite seen before. It was almost a mischievous smirk, but not quite. She could see something was held behind Blake's back as well, but Yang merely shrugged it off and waved.

“Have a good night, partner?” Not letting the relief she felt at Blake being back show. If Blake had wanted to spend the night elsewhere, that wasn't her business after all.

Blake offered a gentle chuckle and nodded as she kicked the door shut. “I did, thank you for convincing me to come out tonight.”

“Hey no-” Yang began to freeze up as Blake closed in on her, getting much, much closer than the blonde was used to. Yang looked down ever so slightly to see Blake's golden eyes shimmering as her smile showed off just the smallest hint of her fangs.

“In-fact, I wanted to give you a present,” Blake said, her breath smelling like raspberries.

“Blake, you don't have to, I mean-”

Yang froze as Blake placed a single index finger on her lips and the blonde found her cheeks flooding with heat.

“I want to, do behave all right? Weiss is spending the night with in CFVY's room, she's even taking Ruby with her.

“Uh, why?”

“Nothing salacious, I promise,” Blake whispered, before saying. “Now, close your eyes and lift up your hair, OK?”

Unable, unwilling to deny Blake, Yang lowered her eyes and lifted her voluminous hair high in the air. She heard shuffling as Blake slid something cool and smooth around her neck. A choker, was it a necklace of some sort?

A click rang out and Blake's breath traced along her neck, making her shiver.

“If you want to stop, just say it,” Blake's tone had shifted, a weight was carried with it now, a husky timber mixed with a firm authority. “Lower your arms, and open your eyes,” she instructed.

Yang did so, seeing a purple toned leash lined with strands of gold going from her neck to Blake's left hand.

Her partners ears were free and twitching as she leaned forward.

“Blake,” she started, only to freeze up at a light tugging.

Rumbling against her neck Blake said, “Only speak to make me stop, if not... All I want to hear from you are whines,” she nipped Yang's bare collarbone making her twitch and gasp.

“Your moans,” her tongue trailed up Yang's neck and she shuddered, a long ooh escaping her lips as she looked down after another tug as Blake closed in on her lips.

“And screams of ecstasy.”

Her lips captured Yang's and Blake's tongue flooded her mouth, rough and swift it trailed over hers and Yang found herself collapsing against Blake. Her cheeks burnt, her body shook and shivered with need. Her legs rubbed together as her hands started to trace Blake's sides, drawing a chuckle from her.

“You want to make me feel good too?” She asked, “One whine for no, two for yes,” she ordered.

Yang obeyed, two high pitched whines escaping her throat as she nuzzled into Blake's neck and traced her hips.

Her partner chuckled and slipped the leash behind her, drawing Yang's head back and exposing her neck. “You already are,” Blake moaned, trailing her tongue along Yang's neck and making her whimper. “And you'll do more before the nights done, but for now, you need to obey, OK?”

Yang whined twice, slowly dragging her hands away and closing her eyes.

Blake chuckled and whispered huskily, “Good girl, oh and remember this, no cumming until I drop the leash, yes?” she asked, sliding Yang's left dress strap down her arm.

Yang whined twice, a needy pant escaping her lips as Blake slid down the right strap of her dress and ordered her to, “Drop it.”

Yang did, one flex and the dress pooled around her feat.

In a swift flick of her wrist, how Yang knew not, Blake had undone her bra. Bur rather than go for her breasts, Blake went lower, and lower. Placing a long, gentle kiss right below her belly button making Yang whimper, unable to move anything above her hips that rolled towards Blake greedily.

“You want this so badly don't you?” Blake asked her right hand tracing a line on the front of Yang's underwear. A smirk spreading on her lips as she added, “I can smell it, I can feel it.”

Yang couldn't stop the blush and whimper that escaped her, body shuddering as Blake's touch.

“You're so wet already and I've barely touched you,” Blake chuckled, “And you'll be waiting a while longer yet.”

Yang whined, it was long and low, pleading. But Blake just chuckled, opening her mouth she trailer her teeth along Yang's abs, right hand cupping her left breast while her right kept a tight hold on the leash, leaving Yang arching herself towards Blake's all consuming touch.

Blake traced lines in her skin with fangs and claw, scratched and bites marked her back, abs and hips, each time making Yang squeal and moan until her tongue hung out. Moving up, Blake buried her face between Yang's breast and brought them together on either side of her head. Rolling and pressing the mounds as her tongue lolled out and she practically consumed them, leaving Yang's yelping and squealing with each lick, nip and scratch.

“Its like you were carved out of marble just for me,” Blake growled as she trailed her nails long Yang's abs. Tongue trailing along tiny scratches and bites that let Yang's burning blood dribble up as she growled, “Mine, all mine, just for me,” again and again.

Each time she did, Yang gasped and moaned, jerking her body to Blake, trying to offer her everything.

Consume me, take me, I'm yours she wanted to scream.

But she'd been ordered not to speak and when Blake placed a hand between her legs in one firm press and bit into her neck, Yang screamed in ecstasy.

Her legs shook and quaked as Blake tugged her leach and Yang kept herself on the brink with a wet and desperate moan.

“Good girl,” Blake whispered, slipping her way around Yang's sweating form and pressing herself against Yang's back to keep her shaking lover steady.

With one flick, Yang's moist panties fell to the floor and she was left bare for Blake to enjoy. Resting her head on Yang's shoulders as her lovers knees lowered and quaked, leaving the blonde pressed against her and panting, Blake turned her towards Weiss's full length mirror.

“look at you, so beautiful, so needy,” she chuckled, free hand tracing down Yang's moist inner thighs.

Yang could only whine and roll her hips into Blake's touch, yelping and moaning as Blake buried her face in her unblemished neck and began biting and licking her way up.

One hand cupped Yang's breast, toying with her nipple while the other traced long claws along her legs making them shake and shudder.

“I'm going to paint a mural on your skin,” Blake growled into Yang's ear, chewing on the sensitive skin and making Yang's bite her own lips to suppress her moans as she shook and wavered.

“Look at me,” Blake ordered, and Yang did, seeing golden eyes alight with lust and warmth.

Blake's name nearly escaped her lips, words she never thought shed get to say.

But Blake stole her breath away with a forceful kiss. Tongue and teeth dragging around her lips until they blossomed red. “Behave yourself,” Blake whispered, rolling herself against Yang's frame.

Yang nodded, whining twice, so loudly Blake's ears twitched and Yang could feel her partner smirking against her skin as she whispered, “Good girl.” Before pressing her hand against Yang's core.

It was like electricity, her body jerked and spasmed, her mouth flung open in a cry as pleasure blossomed and burnt through her frame before she felt the tug and stopped it with a yelp.

“Good girl, good girl,” Blake whispered, free arm now the only thing keeping Yang standing as she guided her to Blake's bed.

“On your back, arms at your sides, legs far apart.”

Yang whined twice, collapsing against the bed and baring herself to Blake. Her hips rolled and bucked against nothing in desperate need and she looked up at Blake who merely smiled down at her.

“Just stay like that and watch, no touching for now.”

Yang's whine was long and pathetic as she looked up pleadingly at Blake who simply rolled the leash in her hands. “You know the rules, yes?”

Yang whined twice and swallowed as she heard the sound of a zipper.

Blake did not drop her dress quickly. No she did so slowly, letting the purple velveteen silk slide off her from like a droplet of water. Slow turn, twists and arches so Yang could drink in every second, body burning, her core screaming with need.

Finally, Blake was naked, and sliding onto the bed, but she started low, lifting up Yang's right leg and nipping her calf.

Even that was enough to Make Yang's head roll, as she cried out, body reduced to a tingle mass of nerve ending that only knew pleasure as Blake teased and taunted her way up each leg. Finally stopping just around Yang's inner thighs with a feather kiss and a long lap of her tongue.

“You're so wet,” she said, “there's practically a puddle.

Yang moaned and grunted, body jerking towards Blake even as she dug her hands into the bed.

Blake ignored her plight, instead trailing her hands across Yang's sweaty frame with a chuckle as she breathed in her scent before finally kneeling over Yang's face. Leash still firmly in hand, Blake reached down and grasped Yang's hair, firmly, but not enough to rip. Yang was drooling, panting, looking up at Blake's wet thighs and rosy clit with lust clouded eyes.

She could taste Blake on the air and finally, she was granted permission, Blake dragged her head up and said.

“Eat.”

Blake's cackle was cut off by a gasp as Yang's tongue flooded her senses. The blonde's assault was wild and desperate but sharp and strong. Lips encompassing her folds and then pulling back as she delivered sharp, swift licks before sucking on her clit and then threw herself back into devouring Blake.

Her burning hot tongue lanced and slashed, pressing against Blake's tightening inner walls then drawing away at the just the right moment. Her face was slick with wetness. Her hands torn up the mattress as the blonde's body burnt. Had she any less control, Blake knew Yang would have incinerate the bed.

She could not even relish her control here. Instead throwing herself into the gleeful pleasure of it. Gripping Yang hard and grinding against her face, eyes never breaking contact as their bodies thrashed with wanton need.

With one final sharp thrust, Bake threw back her head and screamed as she came, Yang's tongue swirling and rolling around her core, dragging out every wave of pleasure until Blake finally crashed against her. Yang's head was pressed into the pillow, Blake's hand smashed against the wall as she shuddered. The last few quakes of pleasure fleeing her shaking frame as Yang began to lovingly trace her tongue along Blake's inner thighs to clean her.

“Good... Yang, very, very... good...” Blake gasped, slowing drawing her hips back to let Yang work, as she stroked her hands through the blondes hair.  
  
As Yang's tongue traced her inner thighs Blake hissed happily at the sheer heat emanating from it, almost enough to sting but not quite. Drawing herself away she saw literal heat lines rippling around Yang. No longer did she sweat, she burned, the windows had fogged up and a fount of steam escaped her mouth as she whined, hips bucking at nothing.

Looking back, Blake panted and smirked, only Yang's inner thighs still had some wetness to them rather than steam, so great was her effect on the blonde.

“Perfect,” Blake whispered as she spread her legs and began tracing her way down Yang's quivering frame. With each lap and kiss Yang's burning pink skin sizzled. The sheer heat and power barely held back by Yang's will, by Blake's command was heady.

As she placed a kiss on the golden curls of Yang's crotch she looked up and smirked, “Part of me wants to keep you like this. Needy and wanting, so hot and desperate for me.”

Yang's didn't even whine, just panted, and moaned, accepting whatever Blake desired.

Chuckling, she continued, “But you've earned a reward, and I want to hear you scream my name, remember? Just don't forget, only when I drop the leash do you get to cum.”

Yang whined twice, desperately high pitched, her chest heaving as she looked at Blake with open adoration and desperation.

“Mine,” Blake repeated, as she kissed Yang's clit, “mine,” she growled, nipping it and watching Yang's body shake as she bit back a scream.

“All mine,” she declared, she lifted up Yang's bucking frame up by her ass, claws digging in deep.

She dived into Yang's inner thighs and heard her lover yelp and wail as her tongue flooded Yang's inner walls, drenched in lust and coiled tight with need. Blake called on her Semblance and smirked as she kissed Yang's lips, her tongue lashing out a dozen different direction every two seconds.

Yang's was apoplectic.

Screams and wails rang out and died in an instant. Her body thrashed and coiled in Blake's grasp. Blake's cheeks shone with her lovers arousal as she drove Yang to all new heights. Her lovers skin glittered gold as she she gasped and cried out in expectancy.

Fingers pumped into Yang's core, while sharp nails toyed with her clit and finally Blake lanced her tongue as deep as she could go and dropped the leash.

“BLAKE!”

Yang's scream shook the rafters, her body arched so much she nearly snapped. Darkness took her vision and sensation ruled her. The image of Blake burnt into he memory forever as she screamed and came and came, and came.

Finally. Something gave and she collapsed, shuddering and whimpering against the burning hot sheets. Her skin tingled and she moaned at Blake's slightest touch as her partner undid the collar with a click.

She ran a hand through Yang's hair and bundled her up in her arms.

“Are y-” Blake started, only for Yang to cling to her, desperate, needy kissing raining down on Blake's skin as she whispered, “I love you, I love you,” over and over again.

For an instant Blake stilled, then Yang slowed and whispered “I understand if you ar-”

Blake pulled her head back and pressed the foreheads together, whispering, “I love you,” and Yang's body tingled with pleasure and her mind was cast a whirl, even before Blake kissed her back.

Left limp and useless in Blake's arms, Yang found herself hoisted into the air, cradled against her partners chest as Blake said, “Come on, let me clean you up.”

Yang just nuzzled against her twitching and shuddering as the cool water filled up the bath around her and Blake held her close.

Lying against her partners chest, she felt Blake rest her chin on her shoulder as her hand traced low. “No waiting this time, if you want,” she said.

“Can I... return the favour?” Yang mumbled, rolling onto her side so she could slip her hands in-between Blake's legs.

Her lover chuckled and said, “Naturally.”

And once again the dorm was filled with the sounds of lovemaking.

* * *

Blake strode down the halls of the airship they were taking to Atlas, rubbing her arm as she came to a stop at Yang's door. 'Things are... better, but we haven't really talked, we barely got the chance to, and.. I don't even know where to start...'

Steeling herself, she pushed on the door and heard it creek as she strode into Yang's private room on the wooden ship and blinked owlishly.

There was Yang. Minus her chin pillow, and still wearing the collar she'd previously kept covered up her with little scarf.

“You're still...” Blake gasped.

“For awhile I didn't,” Yang looked away, “but...”she blushed, scratching her cheek and meeting Blake's gaze, “What can I say? I was made for you.”

Blake kicked the door shut and before Yang could even act the blond found herself pressed down against the mattress beneath her lover, their lips crashing together.

Only when air became scarce did they pull away, panting as Blake pressed herself against Yang and whispered, “We should take it slow.”

“Yeah,” Yang said, “We should...” before trailing her hands up Blake's thighs.

“At least, in theory,” she chuckled.

Blake smirked and pressed her lips to Yang's again.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I am unsure where this idea came from, but after having it I couldn't get it out of my head. After getting some advice on setting and realizing how the final scene could stop my feeling of heartbreak forever tied to V3 (Still get feels) I decided to write this out, I hope it was an enjoyable read! 
> 
> My apologies if I got anything wrong, any and all feedback and or critique welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
